Ferida
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Para toda desobediência, existe uma punição. E para aquele estoniano rebelde, esta seria dolorosa em todos os aspectos.


**Nota: Essa fic tem estupro. Se esse tema te deixa desconfortável, por favor não leia a fic! Caso queira prosseguir, peço então uma boa leitura!**

**Ferida**

Uma, duas, três pancadas. Pedaços de roupas rasgados. Gravata despedaçada, mangas de camisa cortadas desigualmente. A pele suja pela lama e marcada pelos agarrões fortes do russo.

Sentiu o ar frio em seu torso desnudo. Prensado contra a parede, nada podia fazer a não ser observar enquanto o cinto de sua calça – também suja e rasgada em certas partes – sendo retirado, o zíper descendo com rapidez, a roupa íntima desprezada.

Um puxão e pronto – estava exposto. O sangue fluiu para sua face. O torso nu, com sangue fluindo pelos cortes esporádicos, a pele cheia de hematomas, uma réstia de pelos loiros em seu baixo ventre, denunciando a proximidade de sua intimidade. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados, bagunçados, uma das lentes dos óculos quebrara, seu nariz tinha sangrado a pouco - ainda podia sentir o gosto ocre na língua. E, principalmente, chorava. Um choro agoniado, aterrorizado, de animal que foi pego e quer se libertar. É tímido e baixinho, já que de nada adiantaria se gritasse.

Mais um empurrão, e fora ao chão. Notou a força que o maior fazia-lhe nas costas. Não devia se levantar.

Seu rosto estava encostado na terra suja, a respiração alarmada e afoita sendo impedida em parte pelo chão. Deixou que as mãos ficassem do lado da cabeça, para apoiar-se e poder se cobrir caso o outro tentasse desferir um golpe ali.

Notou a calça e a cueca sendo puxadas até os joelhos.

"Empine sua bunda, seu puto. Como uma vadia." Disse, a voz tão carregada de ódio que lhe dera nojo. Ele não queria, não estava gostando. Deu um gemido baixinho em meio ao choro tímido, obedecendo. Não via, mas pode sentir a ira do maior.

O barulho do cinto do outro se desfazendo e do zíper sendo puxado lhe era aterrorizante.

Prezava a sua dignidade. Não queria estar ali. Sabia que o que ocorreria a seguir acabaria preso em sua mente por dias, semanas, meses, anos. Séculos, até.

Outra memória sofrida, pensou. Como se já não tivesse o suficiente.

Ainda assim, era fraco. O corpo se tremia todo pelo frio e medo, as lágrimas não paravam de descer, já que era incapaz de contê-las. Protestou, recebendo em troca uma palmada forte - deixaria marca, com certeza.

"Você não tem direito de reclamar. Nem chorando, gritando, sussurrando, e muito menos cantando." A fala do russo lembrara-o perfeitamente da razão dele estar naquela situação. Gostava de música, gostava de cantar. Era uma das coisas que o fazia esquecer da realidade, mesmo que por poucos minutos.

Diziam que sua voz era bonita.

Mas ele não podia cantar sobre sua terra. E fora pego fazendo-o. No final, o russo apenas estava fazendo o que devia - impedir a revolução de se alastrar enquanto ainda estava no seu princípio.

Ivan estava claramente excitado, enquanto que Eduard era o total oposto. Sabia muito bem que o russo podia observar dali o seu sexo, flácido, sinal claro de que não estava pronto para aquilo, e muito menos que gostaria que acontecesse.

Mas não era como se ele pudesse escapar da realidade.

Sem falar nada, Ivan penetrou-o, violentamente. Por instinto, contorceu o corpo, dando um grito de surpresa. Tinha doído, e muito. Talvez ele estivesse até mesmo sangrando. Era uma nação, mas ainda se parecia com um humano.

"Você sabe o motivo de eu estar fazendo isso, não sabe?" Questionou o russo, abaixando o tom de voz para que esta fosse quase que um sussurro distante, mesmo que ele estivesse mais do que próximo.

O estoniano apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, deixando com que parte de seu rosto ficasse ainda mais suja pela terra. Os óculos queriam escapar-lhe, mas ele os levou de volta para perto de seus olhos lacrimejados.

O maior começou a movimentar-se violentamente dentro de si, o que o fez morder o lábio inferior e a afundar as mãos no chão, inconscientemente, como se pudesse cavar um buraco para escapar dali, ou então para depois esconder-se e ficar sozinho com sua própria humilhação.

Ivan notara isso, claro. Mas sabia que somente aquilo seria insuficiente para controlar Eduard. Conhecia-o bem, precisaria de mais alguma coisa além do abuso físico.

"Cante, Eduard. Quero aprender a letra." Mandou, notando que o rapaz tentava vê-lo pelo canto de um dos seus olhos esverdeados. Seus lábios tremiam, fazia força para conseguir que um mínimo de voz saísse em meio aos gemidos e soluços.

Abaixou-se o quanto podia, puxando com força parte do cabelo loiro do menor, forçando a sua cabeça para trás.

"Mandei você cantar! Vamos!" Gritou, soltando os fios enlameados e desalinhados.

Eduard soluçou por mais alguns segundos, e então inspirou com força. Soltou o ar, e com ele os versos da canção que causara tudo isso num estoniano choroso e cheio de honestidade.

"Mu isamaa on minu arm, kel südant annud ma. Sull' laulan ma, mu ülem õnn..." Não o fazia muito bem, tendo que pausar no meio de palavras para soluçar mais alto e gemer de dor, além de sua voz sair rouca.

Ainda assim, era seu canto, e do seu povo.

"Mu õitsev Eestimaa!" Quase perdeu toda a voz ao falar seu próprio nome em sua língua. Não sabia se seria capaz de ir até o fim, mas devia fazê-lo de qualquer forma.

Ivan sabia o quanto o menor sofria para conseguir proclamar tais versos neste momento. E era por isso que o mandara fazer isso. Deveria deixar algo para que ele se lembrasse no futuro, especialmente nos dias e anos por vir.

"Su valu südames mul keeb, su õnn ja rõõm mind rõõmsaks teeb! Mu isamaa, mu isamaa!" O menor lembrou-se de quando vira a letra pela primeira vez. Saber de que ele tinha tamanha responsabilidade como uma nação era algo que sempre o assustara, para ser sincero. Não sabia bem como reagir quando um de seus habitantes era tão patriota, e eles nem o conheciam. Aquilo dava-lhe uma sensação reconfortante.

"Mu isamaa on minu arm, ei teda jäta ma..." Suspirou. Mesmo que estivesse recitando aquilo como punição, deveria fazer com coragem. Se ele mesmo desistisse, não haveria quem lutaria por ele.

Não era só o seu bem que estava em jogo ali.

"Ja peaksin sada surma ma see pärast surema!" Gritara com força este verso, logo depois sendo empurrado, acabando ficando com terra na boca. O gosto dela era horrível. Cuspiu tudo o que conseguira, mas sabia que ainda devia haver resíduos em seus dentes.

"Kas laimab võõra kadedus, sa siiski elad südames, mu isamaa, mu isamaa!" Soluçou. Queria muito saber que expressão estava na face do russo, mas não podia devido a posição em que se encontrava. Faltava pouco, logo acabaria.

Não suportava isso. Ele só queria ter uma vida pacífica. Mas, é claro, seu fardo de ser quem - ou melhor, o que - ele era, não o deixaria ter paz por muito tempo. Guerras, morte, sofrimento, ver seu povo morrendo, ter que submeter-se aos outros... Detestava aquilo com todas as forças.

"Mu isamaa on minu arm, ja tahan puhata." Não sabia mais quantas vezes tinha parado para gaguejar e soluçar por entre as palavras, mas de algum modo conseguia deixá-las entendíveis. Sentiu o nariz entupido, devia estar fanho e rouco. As estocadas do russo doíam-lhe no corpo, suas mãos que ainda o seguravam com muita força para que ele não tentasse soltar-se também, sua cabeça doía de tanto chorar.

Mas o que mais lhe doia, afinal, era sua alma. Sentia-se como se esta fosse atravessada por uma lança a cada vez que abria a boca, a cada segundo que passava sentindo o cheiro daquela terra sujismunda, a cada vez que sentia o russo violando-o e tomando-lhe toda a sua dignidade.

"Su rüppe heidan unele, mu püha Eestimaa..." Fez bem em ter continuado, já que o russo estava quase dando-lhe outro puxão. Devia ir até o fim, mesmo que fosse por entre o meio de seu choro de animal em busca de misericórdia.

"Su linnud und mull' laulavad, mu põrmust lilled õitsetad..." O russo sentia o corpo pulsar. O orgasmo estava se aproximando. Mesmo que o outro não gostasse, ainda era sexo. Ainda estava sendo estimulado pelos músculos do báltico. Mesmo sabendo que isso só faria o menor odiá-lo, se fosse pego por outra pessoa, seria bem pior...

Lembrou-se da KGB e do que faziam para arrancar a verdade de quem pegavam. Eletricidade. Água. Drogas. Ferimentos. Falsas esperanças. Chantagem.

Tortura.

"Mu isamaa, mu isamaa!" Acabou, finalmente. Em poucos segundos, notou o líquido do maior preenchendo-o. Tinha gozado, enfim.

Tinha terminado. Ivan saíra de dentro dele, deixando-o solto no chão frio e sujo, assim como ele mesmo. Seu corpo doía todo, e seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar. Para sua sorte, porém, nenhum de seus irmãos estava por perto para saber do ocorrido. E deveria ser assim. Não queria mais preocupações.

"Pense no que fez. E eu não quero mais ouvir isso, entendeu? Nem uma palavra." Falou, arrumando-se. Tinha sangue e terra em suas roupas, mas estava muito mais bem arrumado que o estoniano.

Eduard continuara ali, deitado, por alguns minutos. Como estava dolorido! Mas não podia ficar ali para sempre. Tinha que tomar um bom banho, arranjar roupas limpas, e cuidar dos cortes, além de escovar bem os dentes.

Levantou-se, gemendo de dor. Podia ter sido punido e humilhado, sim.

Mas não seria parado. Afinal, a revolução ainda não tinha surtido o efeito desejado.

**X**

**A música usada foi Mu Isamaa On Minu Arm, de Aleksander Kulineid/Lydia Koidula. Eu mesma que traduzi pro português. E sim, muitas lágrimas foram derramadas no processo. Considerem essa fic também como um teste meu para ver se conseguia fazer uma cena de estupro bem dramática (ao contrário da maioria que se vê por aí, que mais parece dub-con que estupro). E, bem, realmente podemos dizer que no final a revolução foi um sucesso, vide a história do país. A Estônia em si foi um país bem rebelde na Guerra Fria~ É um povo com bastante garra. Gosto disso.**

**Tradução da música, folks:**

_Mu isamaa on minu arm, kel südant annud ma. Sull' laulan ma, mu ülem õnn... = Minha amada terra natal, dou meu coração a ela. Canto a você, minha suprema alegria..._

_Mu õitsev Eestimaa! = Minha florescente Estônia!_

_Su valu südames mul keeb, su õnn ja rõõm mind rõõmsaks teeb! Mu isamaa, mu isamaa! = Sua dor queima em meu peito, sua alegria e felicidade também me contenta! Minha terra, minha terra!_

_Mu isamaa on minu arm, ei teda jäta ma... = Minha amada terra natal, da qual nunca abandonarei..._

_Ja peaksin sada surma ma see pärast surema! = Mesmo que eu morra centenas de vezes!_

_Kas laimab võõra kadedus, sa siiski elad südames, mu isamaa, mu isamaa! = A inveja faz os estranhos caluniarem-te, mas você ainda vive em meu coração, minha terra, minha terra!_

_Mu isamaa on minu arm, ja tahan puhata. = Minha amada terra natal, eu gostaria de descansar._

_Su rüppe heidan unele, mu püha Eestimaa... = Deitar em seu colo e dormir eternamente, minha sagrada Estônia..._

_Su linnud und mull' laulavad, mu põrmust lilled õitsetad... = Seus pássaros cantam e velam meu sono, flores nascerão das minhas cinzas..._

_Mu isamaa, mu isamaa! = Minha terra, minha terra!_

**Eu espero não ter ofendido ninguém com essa fic, já que está nunca foi a intenção.**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
